We shall continue experiments on the effects of high pressure upon oligomeric proteins to check the validity of the model proposed by Paladini & Weber. The opposing effects of temperature and pressure upon the absorption or emission of fluorophore-protein complexes will be studied in detail to gain some insight into the possible dynamics of the protein environment. The theory of Macgregor & Weber will be applied to the same purpose. The observations (Torgerson et al.) lead us to expect that pressure will stabilize the stacking interactions of the bases in DNA and thereby raise the melting temperature. Well-defined and easily obtainable plasmid DNA will be used to test this supposition. Further along this line we propose to test the pressure stability of protein-nucleic acid complexes starting with a study of the DNA-repressor equilibrium. On the technical side we expect to be able to improve our ability to detect small absorption band displacements, on the order of 1 cm-1, by the use of a digitized absorption spectrometer attached to our NOVA 2 computer. This is indispensable if we are to carry out the analysis described (Macgregor & Weber, 1981).